finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Feral Chaos
Feral Chaos is a playable character and superboss in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A monstrous form of the game's main antagonist, Chaos, Feral Chaos is a bestial berserker in battle, and speaks only in roars, snarls and grunts. Though he is an alternate incarnation of Chaos, who is based on Chaos from the original Final Fantasy, Feral Chaos has no counterpart in the main series and his backstory and design are original. Profile Appearance Feral Chaos is primarily black, yellow, red and orange. Compared to the original Chaos he is larger with torn and burned wings, rows of spikes along his tail, and a broken left horn. His face is exaggerated to monstrous proportions, as are the faces on his groin and limbs, and the amulet around his neck has grown from a red gemstone to a red orb. His loincloth is shorter and the smaller horns on his forehead are larger. His fangs are also stained red. In his alternate appearance, "Jade Dissonance", Feral Chaos turns green and blue with yellow on his claws and wings. It coincidentally resembles the color scheme of the Ivalice summon known as Chaos, as it appears in Final Fantasy XII. A Feral Chaos in this outfit is fought in the storyline Confessions of the Creator, at which point it is said to be a manikin-like shade of the real Feral Chaos. Despite this color scheme being used for Feral Chaos's manikin, the player may still purchase it in the PP Catalog and use it as an alternate appearance for him. Story At the end of the thirteenth cycle, the warriors of Cosmos defeat Chaos and end the cycle of war. Shinryu, displeased at Cid of the Lufaine for breaking their pact and siding with Cosmos, silently offers Chaos the chance to get back at Cid, and Chaos agrees. In reality, Chaos dies and the wars end, but Shinryu traps Cid in a nightmarish alternate world where the cycles continue. In this world, Chaos wins every cycle up until the eighteenth one. The power he has gained from the discord and destruction that takes place in each successive cycle overwhelms him, weakening his grip on sanity. He transforms into Feral Chaos, losing any shred of his former self, and goes berserk. Feral Chaos destroys all the summoned warriors, regardless of alignment. During the twentieth cycle, he fells the Warrior of Light, the last remaining warrior. Cosmos's power to summon warriors is exhausted, and to protect her Cid seals her and himself in the Chasm in the Rotting Land. With his nemesis out of his reach, Feral Chaos turns his attention to Shinryu. Cid cleaves the southern and northern continents in two, restricting them to the north for protection and sealing a gateway on the path connecting the two. The outcome of Feral Chaos's battle with Shinryu, who had also become stronger to transform into Shinryu Verus (True Shinryu), is unknown, but as Feral Chaos has him as a summon, it would seem that either the two came to a truce and joined forces, or Feral Chaos won and absorbed Shinryu's power. Five warriors appear in the nightmare world, their method of entering unknown to even Cid, though he speculates he may have done so himself subconsciously. In the form of a moogle and having lost his memories after his sealing, Cid is rescued by the party and directs them to the north and to the Land of Discord where Feral Chaos rests at the Edge of Madness. Along the way Cid recovers his memories and tells the warriors the story of how Feral Chaos came to be. At the final gateway the party destroys Feral Chaos, shattering the nightmare world and releasing Cid from his torment. As he fades, Feral Chaos comes to his senses, and thanks the warriors for freeing his father. Gameplay If, at the beginning, the player answers that they are a "Dissidia expert," they will face the superboss version of Feral Chaos as a level 1 Lightning in an unwinnable battle. If the player wins by using cheats the game will start with the 000 story available outside the final gateway with just a level 1 Lightning and the moogle acts as if the player lost. Feral Chaos is described as The Omega and the Alpha and fights with fast, powerful Bravery attacks as well as a variety of HP attacks that make him a potent attacker. His Bravery attacks cause Chase and Wall Rush, and many stagger guards or crush them outright. This is in addition to their high power and fast execution, letting him overwhelm opponents. Feral Chaos is hindered by several disadvantages. Initially his Assist and EX gauges are locked at empty, and his Bravery constantly depletes. As he levels up to lv. 10, 30, and 100, respectively, he gains support abilities that negate these disadvantages. Feral Chaos's moves have a much higher CP cost than other characters', costing 30 CP per Bravery attack and 50 CP for each HP attack when mastered. His basic abilities cost much more than every other character's, such as blocking and evading costing 25 CP each when mastered. Thus Feral Chaos has a limited movepool with little room for support abilities. Feral Chaos is also large, making him easy to hit and giving him poor maneuverability in small arenas. Uniquely, the player is unable to set Feral Chaos as their Assist. Feral Chaos can be purchased as a playable character for 350 PP in the PP Catalog once the player completes the "Confessions of the Creator" storyline. Boss Feral Chaos is fought as a boss twice in "Confessions of the Creator", at the end of Arcade Mode's Crystal Course in Time Attack, and in the Cloister of Rivals and Cloister of Demise in the Labyrinth. In all of the boss battles with Feral Chaos in story-mode, Arcade Mode, and Labyrinth, he has access to Garland as an Assist and Shinryu Verus as a summon, which, like the original Shinryu, can be summoned multiple times. A Level 95 Feral Chaos is fought partway through "Confessions of the Creator", colored as "Jade Dissonance". An accessory he wears boosts his Attack and Defense by 5%, enhanced by a lone Booster accessory. By this Booster after a period of one minute, this Feral Chaos will gain a 90.0x multiplier, resulting in an increase to his Attack and Defense of 450% that renders him almost invincible to Bravery damage. If the player allows Feral Chaos to build up several thousand Bravery, the critical hit multiplier will increase, and thus critical hits will do enough damage to still harm him. At the end of "Confessions of the Creator" the player fights the "true" Feral Chaos at Level 130 with 125,698 HP. Due to unique accessories Feral Chaos wears, the player's EX Gauge and Assist Gauge are drained to zero whenever Feral Chaos lands an HP attack, even if it does no damage, his own Assist Gauge increases 50% faster, and he deals 400% damage in EX Mode. This Feral Chaos can also be fought in the tutorial at the beginning of the game, if the player claims to be a master of Dissidia. The player's character is a Level 1 Lightning with default abilities and no equipment, making the battle practically (but not technically) impossible. In the rare case that this Feral Chaos is defeated, the tutorial will carry on normally, as though the player had lost. Feral Chaos is fought at the end of Arcade Mode's Time Attack "Crystal Course". While he has access to Shinryu Verus, his stats and equipment are otherwise ordinary for an Arcade Mode opponent. Feral Chaos can be found twice in the Labyrinth. He appears in the second Cloister of Rivals, and at the end of the Cloister of Demise. When fought in the Cloister of Rivals Feral Chaos has only 8,844 HP, and in the Cloister of Demise has 44,967 HP. Attacks Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Fighting Feral Chaos Southern Lufenia Gateway Feral Chaos is equipped with the Bravery attacks Snarl, Raid, Spew, and Brute Force, and the HP attacks Lux Magnus, Deus Iratus, and Ventus Ire. Brute Force is his main offense in the air and cannot be blocked. His ground attack Snarl can be blocked, but executes quickly and is hard to anticipate. He has no Assist, but has the Shinryu Verus summon and has no Bravery, EX or Assist drain. After 60 seconds the Wakening Darkness booster accessory will activate, giving Feral Chaos a 90x booster level. This amplifies the effects of his Tyranny of Darkness and Door to Despair basic accessories, giving him 100% EX and Assist Depletion and +450% ATK and DEF. At this point any HP attack from Feral Chaos will drain the player's EX and Assist gauges to empty, his Bravery attacks can likely rack up 9999 Bravery for him in one hit, and most of the player's Bravery attacks will do 0 damage. Due to the critical hit multiplier's mechanics, when Feral Chaos is at 9999 Bravery, the player's critical hits will still damage him. All critical hits in Ex Mode will deal lots of damage regardless of how high or low Feral Chaos's Bravery is. Because the fight is a party battle, the player is effectively given five characters with which to whittle down Feral Chaos's near-60,000 HP. Once Wakening Darkness activates, the player should focus their efforts on landing HP attacks, since Bravery attacks will be nearly useless. At any time during the party battle, the player also has the option to flee and leave the gateway to prepare for the fight better, as Feral Chaos is the only opponent in the gateway and can be challenged immediately upon exiting and reentering. Edge of Discord Feral Chaos is equipped with the attacks Vicious, Erupt and Spew for Ground Bravery Attacks, and Destroy, Splinter and Raid for Midair Bravery Attacks. He has access to all his HP attacks. Feral Chaos mostly only uses Spew and Splinter from range, and Erupt or Raid when the player is directly above or below him. Feral Chaos most frequently uses Destroy to attack, and may use it several times in succession. He frequently Wall Rushes the player with either Destroy or Vicious, then follows up with Deus Iratus or Ventus Ire. The player should dodge as soon as possible to avoid being drawn into this combo. Feral Chaos will similarly call his Garland Assist to Wall Rush the player, then combo it with Deus Iratus or Ventus Ire. Because the player's EX and Assist Gauges will be depleted if they are hit with an HP attack, the player may as well use EX Revenge or Assist Change to break Chaos's HP attacks if they connect to avoid damage, as they will lose their EX/Assist charge either way. Feral Chaos's HP attacks have considerable end lag, making it the optimal time to counterattack. The player can also block Destroy to stagger him, but this is risky since he may follow up Destroy with Deus Iratus or Ventus Ire instead of another Destroy. Feral Chaos will frequently dash at the player to fake them out into blocking his dash, and stop in front of them and use Ventus Ire, or wait for the block to fade then use Destroy. Feral Chaos's Shinryu Verus summon, like the original Shinryu, can be summoned multiple times in battle. It has four effects, all of which activate after a 20 second timer: the player and Feral Chaos swap Bravery, the player's Bravery falls to 0, the player's Bravery is locked, and Feral Chaos's Bravery is tripled. Because they have 20 seconds warning to these effects, the player has a chance to plan for them. It is advised to deplete Feral Chaos's Bravery as much as possible before the tripling effect activates, increase one's own Bravery in anticipation of the Bravery freeze, and land an HP attack at the last moment for the other two effects, thus either dropping Feral Chaos's Bravery to 0 when the values switch, or being in a state of recovering Bravery when one's own Bravery drops to 0. The best way to make the fight easier is to permanently destroy Shinryu Verus using the Asura summon at the beginning. If the player failed to destroy it, they should restart. As a consequence, Feral Chaos starts at a disadvantage. Feral Chaos has Disable Sneak Attack equipped, so this ability is a waste of CP. His base Bravery is over 3,500, so the Spite ability can be useful. Exp to HP can help in the longevity of the party members: the great problem with Feral Chaos is his endurance due to his high HP, so Exp to HP can help even the odds. Because his HP is so high, the boosters "Large Gap in HP" and "(Opp) HP ≥ 10000" will always be active when fighting him unless the player is close to winning. "Level Gap ≥ 30" and "(Opp) Summon Unused" are always active as well. Combined these four Boosters give a multiplier of 3.8x, and by their various conditions this boost will be in constant effect until the battle's final stages when Feral Chaos's HP dips low. If the player adds in one or two more boosters, they can achieve and maintain a considerable booster level throughout the battle. An easy, if unorthodox, method to defeat Feral Chaos is to enter the gateway with a Level 1 character and exploit the Smiting Soul accessory and the Iai Strike ability attached to it. The player must equip their character with a Smiting Soul, a Sniper Eye, and a combination of Boosters that results in a 99.9x multiplier. "Level Gap ≥ 90" grants a 10.0x multiplier and is essential to this. Combined with at least five other 1.5x boosters (Weaponless, Hatless, etc are good to use for this as equipment doesn't really make any difference), and a seventh booster that gives at least 1.4x, the needed 99.9x multiplier is granted. The player must also have Exp to Bravery equipped, and either fight on a calendar day that grants them Exp x2, or equip a Chocobo Feather. In battle, the 99.9x booster will all but ensure Iai Strike will activate, instantly doing 9999 Bravery damage. The player must then use an HP attack that inflicts Wall Rush. The damage will read "9999 + 9999", but due to the Sniper Eye accessory and the booster level the Wall Rush damage will exceed the damage limit to do more than ten thousand damage. Exp to Bravery will instantly restore the player's Bravery to many thousands of points. This method is fairly simple, and allows Feral Chaos to be defeated in under a minute. EX Mode Feral Chaos's EX Mode is The power of discord reveals the true Chaos. His body turns a brighter shade of red and orange (in his alternate outfit, he turns bright green and blue) and he gains the abilities "Divine Might" and "Brutal". Brutal increases his ATK and DEF each by 1, and Divine Might boosts his movement by 20% and increases the height of his jumps. This speed boost makes Feral Chaos the fastest character in the game. Feral Chaos's EX Burst is (The Kingdom of God). Feral Chaos teleports the opponent and himself to a closed-in arena in a ring of fire, and the player has twenty seconds(thirty in story mode) i to attack their opponent. All of Feral Chaos's attacks gain High priority, allowing them to crush guards, and he remains in EX Mode and retains his EX Mode bonuses. When the time limit ends, or if the player presses and , Feral Chaos will use Nexus Ultimus (Final Nexus). He grabs the opponent and holds them aloft while several of Chaos's giant swords impale them from all directions. The more Bravery the player has the more Bravery damage the swords do, before Feral Chaos thrusts his claw into the opponent, the screen "turning off" on impact. Feral Chaos's EX Burst has several unique aspects. Because the opponent can still act, it is possible for them to enter EX Mode and execute their own EX Burst during it. If this occurs, after the opponent's EX Burst executes normally, Feral Chaos's EX Mode and EX Burst are both canceled out, and the two characters return to the normal arena, though this cannot be done in story mode due to his ex depletion accessories. Feral Chaos will not suffer EX Break if hit by an opponent's Assist, though he will still inflict Assist Break by hitting an opponent's Assist, and no attacks from either character will generate EX Force. It is still possible for both characters to use HP attacks, thus allowing Feral Chaos and his opponent to deplete the other's HP without completing the EX Burst. The match will end normally, but the victory/lose scene will play inside the ring of fire instead of the normal arena. Feral Chaos is unable to use his EX Burst if the initiating HP attack inflicts enough damage to defeat his opponent. Equipment Feral Chaos can equip Greatswords, Axes, Grappling Weapons, Gauntlets, Large Shields, Helms, and Heavy Armor. He also has two sets of exclusive equipment, the weaker pieces of which are initially obtained in Confessions of the Creator after defeating Feral Chaos in the final gateway for the first time. Exclusive equipment Musical themes The theme used for the battle with Feral Chaos is "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire". This track can also be selected for random battles once Feral Chaos is defeated for the first time at Edge of Discord and may randomly play when fighting him or in the Order's Sanctuary stage. Other appearances Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Feral Chaos appears as a boss-enemy in a Battle Music Sequence after obtaining 40000 Rhythmia points. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Feral Chaos appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Feral Chaos appears in Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with two Dark-elemental cards. 3-106r Feral Chaos.png|Trading Card. FeralChaos PR TCG.png|Trading Card. Gallery DesperadoChaosRender.png|In-game render. DesperadoChaosAltEXRender.png|Alternate appearance in EX Mode. Dissidia012-FeralChaosConcept.jpg|Concept art. DFF012FeralChaos Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. Trivia * Feral Chaos is the tallest character in the game if he stands straight, even larger than the original Chaos. * Feral Chaos is the only character that only has one alternate costume. * Feral Chaos utters only three words in the entire game, growling "Destruction" when using a charged Via Dolorosa, "Chaos" when using Ventus Ire, and "Discord" when entering EX Mode. However, the speaker is unknown, as Feral Chaos has no credited voice actor. As such, Feral Chaos is the only playable character with no intro quotes, either when fought against or when using the short intro. * Feral Chaos has the most expensive alternate costume, costing 3000 PP. * Feral Chaos is the only character who does not have a "Perfect" EX Burst. He is also the only character whose EX Burst can be canceled by the opponent by use of their own EX Burst. ** In addition, due to the mechanics of his EX Burst, he is the only character who cannot initiate their EX Burst when the opponent would already be defeated by the attack. * Feral Chaos and Cecil are the only characters with combination effects on their exclusive equipment. * Feral Chaos is never mentioned in Dissidia 012's story script—characters only ever refer to him as Chaos, though they acknowledge he is transformed. * If Feral Chaos is the party leader in the Confessions of the Creator storyline, any cutscenes that feature the party leader, such as those with Shantotto and Gabranth, will not play. However, a special text-only scene will play for Shantotto and Gabranth if Feral Chaos is the party leader when the player challenges them. * During the start of Feral Chaos's EX Burst, the background varies depending on his opponent's alliance: blue if they are a warrior of Cosmos and orange if they are a warrior of Chaos. * When fighting on the Crystal World (Ω) stage, depending on the fighters' starting locations, Feral Chaos may fall into a banish trap before the fight even starts if the pre-fight scene is set to long. * Several of the Latin names of Chaos's attacks are grammatically incorrect. Lux Magnus should be Lux Magna, Ventus Ire should be Ventus Irae and Flagro Maximus, which uses a verb rather than a noun, should be Eruptio Maxima. Nexus Ultimus is also romanized incorrectly from Japanese, as it should be Nex Ultimus, which means "final slaughter". * Feral Chaos has the highest base Attack and Defense in the game, with 113 Attack and 114 Defense at Level 100. * Feral Chaos has no manikin since his "manikin" is actually an alternate costume for Feral Chaos. * If the player has Feral Chaos and regular Chaos fight each other, the latter will insult the former as being a "pathetic pawn." * Feral Chaos's form-that of a fiery, horned, winged demon-resembles the Balrog from Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings movie trilogy. * Feral Chaos can't dodge Chaos's Divine Punishment HP attack due to his size. * Feral Chaos's EX Burst appearances cannot be viewed in the Museum. de:Feral Chaos es:Caos Salvaje fr:Feral Chaos it:Desperado Chaos Category:Characters in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Superbosses Category:Chaos